How Chloe Met Beca's Mother
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Chloe thought a week at the Mitchell's house would be a breeze, right? Boy was she wrong. Hilarity immediately ensues. Follow Bechloe through a week of nonstop glamour. Well, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**How Chloe Met Beca's Mother**

 **A/N: Hey guys! So um this is a new story which is only gonna have 8 chapters I think. This is like the prologue I guess hahaha this chapter's pretty short but the rest will me much longer! Anyway, I hope you like it.** **Review and tell me if you like the idea or if I should drop it :) Also it's a lazy title I know if you have any other suggestions please please please tell me because I am really bad at thinking of these things :/**

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom-"

"Beca? Is that really you? My daughter who I looked after and mothered for 18 years then let her go off to college and leave me behind forever and then let her pursue her dreams in LA as a big shot music producer who I haven't seen since?"

"I saw you like a month ago, Mom!" Beca laughed. She loved her mom, she was an absolute joker but she knew when to be serious and Beca appreciated that more than anything.

"Well why are you calling me, you brat? I thought you were living the glam life in LA, producing Grammys and such,"

"GRAMMYS?! That's not exactly on the agenda…yet," Beca smirked. "And hey, can't I just call mother to tell her how much I love her?"

"Yeah, right! You never call, only text. What do you want?"

"Um, w-well…" Bec stuttered. She was starting to feel a little nervous now. What if her mom didn't approve? What if she hated the idea? What if-

"Spit it out, child, I don't have all day!"

"I'm seeing someone." She blurted out, thinking it was best to just get it over and done with. It wasn't really the _seeing someone_ part she was afraid off. Beca cringed and pulled the phone away from her as her mother let out a high pitched squeal of excitement, and she chuckled as she listened to the woman bubble over.

" _Really!?_ God, finally, Beca! It only too you twenty three and a half years! Well, tell me about this someone! Who is he? What's he like?"

Beca was quiet for a moment, her heart racing in her chest. But she rolled her eyes at herself; she was being ridiculous. Her mother was one of the most accepting people she knew. In fact, the brunette couldn't believe that she hadn't told her already.

"Uh, well, _she_ is a girl. I'm seeing a girl." She confirmed.

To her surprise, her mother laughed. "Thank the heavens, she finally figured it out!"

"What?" Beca asked, completely and utterly confused at her mother's response. "You knew I was seeing a girl?"

"No, Beca! I didn't know you were seeing a girl. More than that. I knew you were _gay._ I've known for centuries, dating all the way back to the 1700's. I can remember, back in the old days-"

"Mom." Beca rolled her eyes. For once, she just needed to know the raw truth.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I've known since you were thirteen, Beca. When you came home from Johnny's party and told me you had to kiss a boy and it was the worst experience you've ever had? And that you're never doing it again? Ring a bell?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And the boy you kissed was only the hottest guy in the year. I knew that any other thirteen year old girl would have fainted at the thought of being able to kiss that guy. Since then I've had my speculations, and you weren't exactly subtle about your sexuality. All you used to wear was the stereotypical gay vibe clothes thing – plaid, skinny jeans, plaid - and you've done that since you were fourteen. You SCREAM gay. Not to mention every time I mentioned why you didn't have a boyfriend you would scrunch your nose up in some form of disgust without even realising. And don't even get me started on the time I found you staring helplessly at some actress. And then all your best friends were guys and whenever we went out anywhere you would stare at the girls and think I didn't notice, or tell me that in the movie the girl should have left the guy and gone for the side chick instead. And-"

"Okay, I get it, I'm gayer than Ellen, alright?" Beca laughed as she listened to her mom tick off countless times she'd noticed the gayness in her daughter.

"You're not just gayer than Ellen, honey, you're the _gayest._ "

"Shut up!" Beca said, albeit with a giggle. "I'm not gonna lie, I was kind of scared of telling you,"

"Why? I've dropped _so_ many hints that I love the LGBTQ community. I went to pride!"

"I don't know, I guess it was kind of stupid worrying about it,"

"Sweetie, I'm your mom. I don't know about other mothers, but I accept my kid no matter what. I let you get that tattoo when you were fifteen, didn't I? I knew you knew it was for life, so I thought if you want it, go ahead! You wanna be an astronaut? Go ahead, send me a picture of Jupiter. You wanna be transgender? Go for it, I'll sign all the papers and pay for the-"

"Mom, I'm not gonna become transgender. But thank you, or whatever," Beca said, trying to brush off her gratitude, but she knew her mom could hear the sincerity behind her light words.

"You don't need to thank me, it's my job to love you. Speaking of which, maybe I should be getting paid…"

"I'll pay you a dollar every twenty five years," Beca said confidently, and she was kind of glad this conversation was happening over the phone because her mom would have definitely whacked her shoulder for that comment.

"A dollar every fifty years? You stingy little brat," Her mom laughed.

"Hey, how'd you figure out my middle name?" Beca said, sounding shocked.

"Lucky guess. Anyway, enough talk about how you're a stingy little plaid wearing gay brat and let's start talking about this girl! What's her name? Where did you meet her? How old is she? What's she like? What does she look like?"

"Her name is Chloe. I-"

"Chloe? As in Chloe from Barden that you didn't stop going on about ever?"

"Yeah, and I didn't talk that much about her, or anyone!"

"Beca, I can list ten random facts off of the top of my head right now about Chloe."

"Go on then." Her daughter challenged her.

Her mother cleared her throat. "Get ready,"

"Oh, I'm more than ready."

"Number one. Her favourite food is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Number two. She accidentally watched an eighteen horror movie when she was ten and to this very day she has to make sure there' s no one hiding anywhere in her house before she goes to sleep. Number three. She puts cinnamon on everything, and you almost died when you choked you the cinnamon that was sprinkled onto your salad, which I found surprising because who knew Beca Mitchell could stomach something green? Number four. She has a poster of the 1975 band on her bedroom wall. Number five. She was once told her breath stank of egg in high school and she cried because she was a vegan back then and hadn't had egg in three years. Number-"

"Ugh, fine, you win. So I talked about her a lot, but deal. Anyway, back to the questions. So obviously I met her at Barden. She's twenty seven, three years older than me."

"I can count, Beca."

"Yeah, yeah. Well you're lucky you're hearing anything about my girlfriend at all-"

"Girlfriend? Ooh, so this is serious, is it?"

Beca blushed, annoyed at herself for letting slip that Chloe was her girlfriend. "W-Well, yeah. Now shut up. Um, what's she like...she is the sweetest, most loving and caring person I've ever met. And she's adorable, a big ass dork-"

"Well that's good, because so are you," her mom laughed, but really she was just happy that he daughter had found someone who made her so happy.

"Shut up. And-"

"Do you love her?" Her mom interrupted seriously.

Beca was taken aback by the question, but she wasn't about to lie to her mother about anything. "I can't put into words how much I love her,"

"Good. As long as you love her, I love her."

Beca smiled at this. "And the last question…I'm not telling you what she looks like because you'll find out on Saturday,"

"What's happening on Saturday?"

"I'm coming over to Atlanta and spending the weekend…or week if it all goes well, and I'm bringing Chloe,"

Her mother squealed excitedly. "Well this sure has been a winning day for me! I finally got my daughter to admit she's gay, I heard all about her new girlfriend and now I'm seeing her in three days!"

"Yeah, I'm just such a joy-giver. Is that even a term? Joy-giver? Does that make sense?"

"You mean you're the gift that keeps on giving." Her mom supplied.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Anyways, we're coming on Saturday,"

"Is she nervous to meet her girlfriend's parent?"

Beca laughed. "Not at all, not like you would think. She's so excited, I mean she gets excited by everything, but she's really, _really_ excited for this. She's the one that practically begged me to take her anyway. It's our anniversary and I asked her what she wanted to do for it as it's completely up to her and she told me she wanted to meet you because she wanted to thank you for having me or something."

"Haha! I like this girl already,"

Before Beca could respond, she heard a shout from the living room. "Becs?"

"One sec," She told her mom quickly. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to my mom, why?"

"Ooh, are you asking her about Saturday?"

Beca rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Yes, Chlo, I am."

Her mom chuckled as she heard Chloe squeal in excitement. "Yay! What did she say?"

"She said she hates you already,"

"What? Really?" Chloe's voice faltered, and Beca could hear the smile being lost from her face.

"No, baby, sorry, that was a bad joke. She actually said she loves you already and she can't wait for Saturday. Why were you asking?"

"Because I'm gonna start watching game of thrones without you!"

Her mom laughed as she heard Beca audibly gasp. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me!"

"You bitch! I swear if you start it without me I won't forgive you for a long time."

"Fine, I'm waiting."

Beca smirked in triumph. "Okay, I'm back."

"Good. Right, since Chloe's waiting for you, I'll let you go. I'm looking forward to Saturday,"

"Me too! I love you."

"I love you too, Beca."

Beca hung up and put her phone down with a smile. She couldn't remember why she had been dreading this conversation in the first place. Her mother was more than okay with this, and it both surprised her and amused her that her mother knew she was gay for the last ten years. It also warmed her heart that she didn't say anything or push her into admitting anything, knowing Beca would come out to her when she was ready. Her mom was an absolute rarity. And Beca could hardly believe her mother paid that much close attention to her and her actions.

The woman knew Beca more than Beca knew Beca.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready?" Chloe asked her sleepy girlfriend as she left the house, stumbling down the steps. And the way Beca looked so early in the morning, with the sun just rising and the golden rays hitting her pale cheeks perfectly, giving the brunette a gorgeous, fluorescent glowing hue. Not to mention how Beca was determined to wear her Ellen onesie to the airport, purely to make some form of a fashion statement (and plus she loved to see the paparazzi stumble and stutter wide-eyed at her choice of clothing), and her hair was cascading perfectly in messy waves down her face and shoulders. Beca was _beautiful._ She watched in an admiration that _could_ be considered as _slightly_ creepy as her girlfriend brought her hand up to rub her right eye with an adorable yawn.

"Yeah…" Bec said quietly, rolling her suitcase up behind her as she turned around to lock the door.

"Good, let's go!" Chloe said brightly, almost skipping over to the car in her excitement.

Beca followed suit, trudging along behind her. "How can you be so bright at five am?"

"I'm sure we've been over this before," Chloe giggled. She opened the boot of the car so Beca could heave her luggage in. "And I promise we can stop off at Starbucks on the way to wake you up,"

Beca smiled at this as she closed the boot and got into the car, immediately reaching to plug her phone into the stereo.

"Hey, it's my turn for music,"

"But _Chlo_ ," Beca whined out. "Your music's all like…glee and musicals and stuff,"

"There's one musical I know you want to hear," Chloe grinned, quickly shuffling the music.

" _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a scotsman dropped in-"_

"Yes!" Beca perked up, quickly rapping with Aaron Burr, Chloe giggled and pulled out of their driveway. Honestly, the brunette claimed to be such a badass music producer who only appreciates _good_ music (define _good_ , for Beca), nothing all poppy and preppy, nothing too hard-core, music that was _just right_. But Chloe knew that Beca really did appreciate _any_ music, especially musicals, despite her girlfriend always denying the fact that she likes them. On multiple occasions the redhead had caught Beca listening to Chicago, Wicked, and various others. Even _Les Mis._ The brunette always claims that she is only doing it to get a general idea of the genre so if ever someone asks her to mix a bunch of musicals together she can and would know what she's dealing with, but Chloe knew that Beca secretly likes it. The only musical she's opened up about liking is _Hamilton,_ purely because she appreciates the style of musical, and the history behind it. _Nothing more._

Apparently.

Still, Chloe wasn't quite convinced that those were the only two reasons considering at that very moment Beca was rapping perfectly to _My Shot,_ because she knew that Beca wouldn't have taken the time to learn the whole musical if she didn't love it.

The couple rapped their way to Starbucks and through the drive thru. Beca was practically begging to go inside, but Chloe reminded her that they would only have forty five minutes to get to the airport (which was only ten minutes away, not that the DJ needed to know). What amused her more than anything was Beca's alarmed squeak as they pulled up to a red light once they had come out of the coffee shop. She was looking worriedly at her lap, and her coffee was dripping off of the festive cup.

"Beca. You did not just spill your coffee." Chloe groaned.

"Maybe…?"

"You're such an idiot." The redhead laughed with a shake of her head.

"It spilled, it wasn't my fault!"

"If you hadn't opened it as soon as we left Starbucks – when that black coffee is still _scorching_ hot – then it wouldn't have spilt." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"It was only a little spill," Beca retorted, but the coffee was rapidly spreading across her onesie.

"Sure," Chloe giggled, driving off as the light changed.

A few minutes later the brunette chanced a sip, only to scrunch up her face and shake her head. Chloe watched her out of the corner of her eye, shaking her own head as she watched the brunette.

"If you don't like the taste of black coffee why do you always get it?"

"Because it wakes me up. That's why _everyone_ gets it, Chloe." Beca rolled her eyes seriously. Before gasping as she heard one of her favourite lines come up. " _Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans!"_ She yelled.

" _Beca_! God, it's like five thirty in the morning, and the window's open!" Chloe laughed in disbelief.

Some time later Beca and Chloe were eating breakfast in a breakfast place in LAX (the redhead literally had no idea where they were, Beca started complaining that she was hungry and all but dragged them into the first place she saw).

"Am I gonna like your mom?" Chloe asked with a giggle as she watched her girlfriend look up at her, her cinnamon pretzel filling her cheeks, making her look like a chipmunk. Chloe giggled again as Beca quickly tried to swallow everything to reply.

"Hell yes. You're gonna love her. She's fucking hilarious," Beca said. "Like there was this one time when she decided I needed to stop playing video games and go outside, so she took us _camping._ Which was the shittiest idea, seriously. I'm not built for the outdoors, and she's an idiot. We ended up breaking into someone else's tent and stealing their food after we threw ours in the lake as bait for fish. And then the guy woke up and almost called the cops on us. It was _hilarious_. But she's a complete idiot, seriously, don't trust anything she says."

Chloe laughed along with Beca. "Does she have as much as a sailor's mouth as you do?"

"Well where do you think I learnt to swear?" Beca smirked, earning a chuckle from the redhead.

 **.:.:.I haven't been on a plane in seven years so I'm gonna skip the plane ride from LA to Maine oops.:.:.**

"This is it," Beca smiled, looking up at her childhood home; a red-bricked, two-story, well-sized house. The willow tree on the corner of their yard was still there and very much alive, and it reminded Beca of the time her and her mom tried to swing from its branches, which only ended in a trip to the hospital and a broken wrist (although they were laughing throughout it all).

"This is where you grew up?" Chloe asked in awe, looking around the house.

"Yep,"

"It's perfect," Chloe grinned, squeezing her girlfriend's hand as she stared up at her house.

The door opened and a small woman stepped through the threshold. Upon first glance, she had hazel hair that was curled to a wavy perfection. She seemed to have the same porcelain skin as Beca, in fact, she looked almost exactly like Beca, save for a few features.

"Mom!" Her girlfriend gasped, letting go of Chloe's hand and running to the woman, who laughed and held her arms open, stumbling backwards slightly as Beca hugged her fiercely.

"Beca!" Her mother matched her tone sarcastically, although Chloe could hear the love behind it.

Beca let go with a bright smile, before she looked back at Chloe and quickly ran over to her, only to run back to her mom.

"Mom," She addressed with a slightly wry, but excited, grin, interlacing her fingers with Chloe's. "Meet my girlfriend, Chloe. Chloe, meet this idiot, my mom,"

Her mom rolled her eyes at her daughter, but turned to Chloe with a warm smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Chloe, I've heard a lot about you. No, seriously, she won't stop."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Miss Mitchell,"

"Don't be silly, Chloe. Call me Ellie, please,"

Chloe smiled back, holding her hand out for Ellie to shake, because, if she was anything like her daughter, then physical contact with people you've just met probably isn't on the older woman's agenda. Ellie only scoffed with a roll of her eyes and pulled Chloe in for a hug.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you after years of Chloe this, Chloe that, honestly, Beca…"

"Aw, Becs," Chloe said sweetly, ruffling Beca's hair.

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, but she couldn't stop smiling, so instead she just shook her head and led the three of them inside. Immediately, Beca gasped and practically fell over, startling Chloe but only making Ellie laugh wholeheartedly, as something big and fluffy jumped onto her.

"Buster! Hey boy, remember me?" Beca giggled, squirming and scrunching her nose up in the _cutest_ way possibly as the dog started to lick her face and nudge its wet nose into her cheek. Buster was a yellow Labrador, and he looked like a complete angel.

"Who's this?" Chloe asked her, also bending down to let Buster sniff her hand before reaching up and stroking his soft fur.

"Buster, my dog."

"You never told me you had a dog!" Chloe gasped.

"You only ever asked about my mom," Beca said teasingly, sparing a glance at the redhead before looking back at Buster. "Dude, you haven't changed a bit,"

"You only saw him a month ago, Beca," Ellie sighed.

"A lot can happen to someone in a month!" Beca defended herself, now cuddling her dog with some sort of new-found love.

"Great, I've already been replaced," Chloe joked, standing up and crossing her arms as she looked unbelievably at Ellie.

Ellie laughed, patting her shoulder. "You'll get used to it, Chloe,"

"Hey, you haven't been replaced. He's like my best friend, you're my _girlfriend_." Beca said seriously. "Platonic," She said, gesturing between herself and her dog. "Romantic," She reached out to hold Chloe's hand. "Idiotic," She snickered, gesturing between herself and her mom.

"Brat." Ellie shook her head at her,

"Stupid idiot."

"Unwanted brat."

"Idiotic asshole,"

"Bratty bitch."

Beca gasped, bringing a hand up to her chest. "Idiotic egotistical shit,"

"Mother-"

"Okay, let's stop before we scare her off," Beca laughed, casually draping her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"You're both hilarious." Chloe giggled.

"Come on, Chlo, I wanna show you the house,"

"I'm going to check on the brownies,"

Beca perked up excitedly. "You made brownies?"

"Like you deserve any," Ellie snorted, walking off into the kitchen.

"I love your mom," Chloe said seriously.

"But she's so _mean_!" Beca grumbled with a pout.

"Exactly," Chloe grinned, giggling as Beca pouted further. She planted a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Show me the house,"

Beca smiled, leading Chloe through the hallway. They didn't get very far, however, as Chloe caught sight of something on the wall.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, coming to an abrupt halt.

"What?" Beca asked, following the redhead's line of sight to a framed picture on the wall. Of her. She didn't even need to look at the child in the photo, she'd recognise that stage anywhere. Beca groaned. "Please don't look at that."

"You were adorable, Becs!" Chloe squealed, a wide grin plastered on her face as she stared at the little brunette in the photo. She had a pink tutu on, with her hair wrapped up in a tight bun, and was on the stage with the spotlight shining on her. Mini-Beca was smiling cutely, and had her arms up over her head in fifth position.

"I told my mom to take down all the embarrassing photos of me," Beca groaned again, covering her face to hide her blush.

"No, this is the cutest picture ever! You used to do ballet, aww!" Chloe cooed, quickly whipping he phone out and taking a picture of Beca before she could protest.

"Chloe. Delete it."

"I'm never deleting this, babe. Haha! You used to do ballet!"

"Not so badass now, are you, Bec?" Her mom laughed from where she was walking out of the kitchen.

"Mom!" Beca whined. "Why didn't you take it down?"

"Well your girlfriend clearly loves it," Ellie said with the generic Mitchell smirk.

Beca narrowed her eyes at her mom. Chloe gasped excitedly as she moved to the left and saw another picture of her girlfriend. She seemed to be a little older in this picture, twelve or thirteen. She had her hair in perfect ringlets, up in two pigtails, framing either side of her face. She was gripping onto a microphone and was in an adorable pink and white dress.

"Oh my god!" She said again. "Aww, you were _so cute!_ When was this?"

"I sang Life Upon the Wicked Stage." Beca muttered darkly, crossing her arms with a pout.

Chloe turned to her girlfriend, and the beaming smile she had seemingly forever etched onto her cheeks almost made Beca smile along with her.

"Stop frowning, grumpy, this is adorable."

Beca rolled her eyes, but smiled once Chloe leant in and pecked her cheek.

"It's _embarrassing_."

"Beca, you're just lucky these decent pictures were hanging up and not that one of you running around na-"

"Shut up." She told her mother quickly, but the hazel-haired woman only replied with a mischievous grin. "Babe, I'm taking you upstairs before she says anything else,"

"I'd much rather stay here," Chloe giggled.

Beca pulled her away with a huff, but let out a small sigh when Buster immediately followed them upstairs. They reached a blue door, with _Beca_ painted on it in big, white capital letters.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Beca said, opening the door and walking into her room.

It was exactly how she'd left it, and it was nice to know that her mom didn't touch any of her stuff. Chloe bit her lip as she took in her girlfriend's room. She had quite a large room. The walls were some shade of a sky blue, she had a large desk against one wall with squares on them, as if something used to be there (Chloe suspected it was her mixing equipment). All that was on her desk were a few photos, mainly of Beca and her mother, but there was one of the Bella's graduation photo, and one of Beca, Chloe and Jessica after their mud exercise at the retreat, and a vinyl player. Corresponding with that was a shelving unit above her desk, filled to the brim with records. In one corner, against the wall and the window, was Beca's double bed. Her closet was opposite that, and in another corner was a black beanbag. Not to mention a bookshelf with only one row of actual books, the rest of the space filled with more records. Across her walls, posters were almost flung around, at odd angles. Posters of bands and artists, mainly, and a few drawings. Although, the drawings didn't come as any sort of surprise to Chloe, Beca was somewhat a renaissance woman, and she could draw quite well. Overall, Beca's room was perfect. It was obvious that some things were missing, things she probably took with her to LA and college. It reflected the brunette perfectly, it was almost like Chloe was looking into her soul.

"I love it," Chloe smiled, dumping her bags next to the brunette's bed. "It smells like you,"

"And what do I smell like?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"Home," The redhead sighed.

Although she couldn't quite ignore the swell in her chest, Beca rolled her eyes. "You're just one big cheese ball, aren't you?"

" _Chloe!"_ Beca groaned as she watched the redhead laugh as she looked at the embarrassing bra in her hands. Beca had been hiding her Spiderman lingerie for _far_ too long. They'd been unpacking their suitcases, and because Beca kept procrastinating with snapchat filters and stickers instead of actually unpacking, Chloe had finished unpacking her own case and was now helping Beca with hers.

"I didn't know you had this," Chloe grinned, quickly standing up as her girlfriend made a grab for the clothing.

"Give it back!"

"Where'd you get it? I bet it looks…webtastic on you,"

"Webtastic? That's the best you could come up with?" Beca laughed, before remembering the task at hand. "It was a birthday present from Stacie, okay? Like, in high school, ages ago. I don't know why I still have it."

"What were you going to do with it? Seduce me with your tingling spidey sens-"

"Shut up!" Beca said, jumping onto Chloe and tackling her to the floor. But Chloe was quick to flip them over and soon she was straddling the brunette, giggling madly as she kept the bra out of Beca's reach.

"Give it back, I was gonna bin it anyway!"

"Baby, you can't bin this! Stacie paid her money and took her time in-"

"Chloe." Beca growled, making another grab for the offending object.

"God, it's only the sexiest piece of underwear you own," Chloe continued her teasing. "What I would give to be able to see you in this every single day,"

Beca raised her eyebrow, her hands moving on auto-pilot to rest on Chloe's hips. "What would you give?"

"Everything," Chloe whispered, inching closer to her girlfriend to end her teasing with a kiss. Just as their lips were about to connect, a voice stopped them.

"You two sure do look happy together," Her mother smirked, crossing her arms as she caught Beca and Chloe in their antics.

Beca froze, lips puckered and mid-grab for her bra. She looked up at her mom in pure shock. Chloe went bright red and immediately dropped the object, not chancing herself to look up at Ellie.

"Mom…" Beca said weakly, looking from Chloe, who was still straddling her hips, to her mother, who was now leaning against the doorframe with a shit-eating grin on her face at catching the couple. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear the god-awful pun about how that bra must look _webtastic_ on you," Ellie laughed, and Chloe groaned at how bad it sounded, finally moving off of her girlfriend's lap.

"I hate everyone." Beca muttered, covering her face with her hands.

"Maybe you can make like a spider and-"

"Shut up!" The brunette huffed, sitting up and narrowing her eyes at her mom.

"Okay, seriously. I may be an idiot like that brat says, but I'm not stupid. You're both _really_ happy together. How long have you been together?"

"Six months, twelve days and-"

"Rebecca Louise Mitchell!" Eli yelled, cutting Chloe off. Beca's eyes widened and she watched as her mother slowly turned to look at her with a death glare. "You have been dating Chloe for _six months_ and you only told me three days ago?!"

"Um, w-well-" She cut herself off with a short squeal as her mother lunged for her, quickly running out of the way and hiding behind Chloe.

The redhead only laughed as she watched Beca and Eli run around her before Beca quickly darted past her mother and down the stairs.

"Help, Chlo!"

Chloe followed them down the stairs with a smirk, folding her arms across her chest and shrugging. "You brought this on yourself, beb."

"Fuck you!" Beca yelled, albeit with a laugh. She ran into the living room and was suddenly trapped between her mother and a window.

"Mom I swear to god I will break this window and jump out of it if you don't stop chasing me." She puffed out.

"I mean, I'm happy you finally came out to me and all, Beca, but _Christ_ , six months?! What kind of voodoo magic possessed you to wait that long?" Her mom said exasperatedly, leaning back onto a couch a she caught her breath.

"I don't know! I guess I just didn't really remember?"

Ellie rolled her eyes and flicked her daughter's shoulder. She turned to Chloe, who was watching in amusement from the doorway. "I'm always running after that god-forsaken girl."

"Wha-hey!" Beca protested.

"Right. Enough of this. Chloe, would you be a lamb and go and take out the brownies to cool off for me whilst I talk to the plaid-clad brat?"

"That rhymed." Beca mumbled with a snicker, but then she fully registered what her mother had said. "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"And why not?"

"Because, well, Chloe isn't the best with…ovens…"

"That was _one_ time, Beca!" Chloe said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, one time when you blew up our oven and made everyone have to evacuate our old apartment building! I'm sorry, baby, but I don't trust you with an oven anymore." Beca chuckled, but then she saw her girlfriend looked generally hurt, and she softened up, walking over to the redhead with a soft smile. "Hey, don't be upset, I'm just…I don't want you around the oven without supervision. What if you get hurt? Or set it on fire?"

"I'm not that bad at cooking." Chloe pouted.

"I know, baby. Your chicken a la crème pasta is _delicious_. But, not the oven. Okay?"

"Well what _can_ I do in a kitchen then?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

Beca smiled sweetly, taking Chloe's hands in her own. "You can do a lot of things. You can make breakfast, like pancakes and stuff, just as long as it doesn't turn out like that time when you set fire to the microwave. Or, you can make fridge-based deserts, as long as you don't leave the fridge open and make the whole house minus five degrees and almost kill us like-" She stopped once she looked into Chloe's eyes and found her pouting had only gotten deeper and she seemed to be getting more upset.

"Okay, bad examples, sorry. Well, we're gonna eat brownies, right? So why don't you cut the brownies so they cool off faster?" She suggested, running her hands up and down Chloe's arms and giving them a small squeeze.

"Okay," Chloe smiled. "I can do that."

"I know you can, Chlo," Beca giggled. "Okay? Cut the brownies, the knife should be in the draw labelled sharp stuff,"

"Okay," Chloe said again, mimicking her girlfriend's giggle.

"Good." Beca grinned, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Chloe's lips before stepping back and letting go of her hands.

Eli watched the couple interact with a warm smile on her face. She could see that they really were good for each other, she'd never seen Beca so happy. She had noticed the change in the brunette a few times in the past six months, which now makes perfect sense now that she thought about it. They seemed to have an easy-going, fun relationship. Of course, she hadn't really seen much of their relationship so to speak, but from what she'd heard and seen that day, Beca and Chloe were perfect for each other. She watched her daughter watch Chloe as she left, almost as if the brunette was making sure Chloe made it safely to the kitchen, before turning around and walking back over to her mother, sitting on the top of the couch. Ellie seemed to put on her serious face and sat next to her daughter, nudging her softly. That was another thing she loved about Beca, and Beca loved about her. Their mother-daughter relationship was also easy-going, full of jokes and love and, even if Beca didn't say it often, they both knew that they were each other's best friends. To be honest, Beca seemed to have a lot of best friends now. It started off as just her and her mom, drinking coffee and joking around with each other, then it was Buster, who was definitely one of her best friends, then came Chloe, although they were a little more intimate than best friends were, and were labelled as girlfriends, they always would be best friends. Jesse kind of came and went and came back, considering she'd gone out with him for three years things were a little awkward but they eventually managed to build their relationship back up to friends. And gradually, each Bella, even Aubrey, managed to wrangle their ways into Beca's heart along the way, and suddenly she had best friends. But there was a difference between Beca's best friends, there was her mom and Chloe, who she could tell anything to and trusted them more than anyone, then there was Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie, who she also trusted, but wouldn't necessarily tell anything to. Or maybe Stacie and Aubrey were somewhere in between Chloe and the next level…but then where would that put Jesse?

Whatever. Best friends were complicated.

The point of the matter is, she told her mom everything and her mom told her everything. That's just how things were.

"So, you seem pretty protective of Chloe," Her mom said softly, knowing that Beca would wheedle herself out of this conversation if she got straight to the point.

Beca shrugged. "I don't want anything to happen to her,"

"You're head over heels for that girl, aren't you?"

Beca looked down at her lap and bit her lip. She took a breath to say something, but just her actions gave Ellie her answer. "I'm more than head over heels. I'm like, somehow just in limbo. Like I've fallen to the point when I can't really fall any more, but I'm still managing to fall and there's nowhere to land because I've landed already. I just keep falling."

"That's a beautiful way of putting it, Beca. Why didn't you major in English?" Beca rolled her eyes with a chuckle; Ellie knew _exactly_ why Beca didn't major in English. "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Limbo. What are you going to do about falling?"

"Keep falling until I reach the next landing."

"Which is?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't reached it." Beca retorted.

"Surely you have an idea of where you're going to land? Like, if you were sky-diving, there's no _certainty_ that you'll land in the right field, but you have an idea that you're going to land in field B,"

"When would I ever be sky-diving?"

"Think of it _metaphorically,_ Beca,"

"Mom, I will _always_ land in the right field. What kind of sky-diver isn't certain of where they're going to land? Fuck the wind, I'm still landing on target."

"Ugh, forget skydiving, that's not what I was getting at. Okay, just, answer these questions for me. How would you feel if Chloe's ex suddenly walked back into her life and stole her away from you?"

"Pissed." Beca said immediately. "Fucking Tom the shower guy. I hate him. He's a dick."

"Okay, never mind then. That wasn't the right approach," Her mom chuckled. Most would be surprised at Beca's obvious sailor mouth, but her mom practically taught her how to swear.

"What are you trying to say? Just say it, Jesus,"

"Okay, fine. Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Chloe Beale?"

"Yes."

Ellie raised her eyebrows at her daughter. She knew Beca wasn't the type of person to say things without meaning them, and the fact that Beca answered so quickly means that she had most certainly thought of this before.

"Okay. Can you see yourself starting a family with a Miss Chloe Beale?"

"I wouldn't know what to do with a kid, but yes."

"So, do you think you've found _the one_?"

"Ugh, you sound like you're in one of those cliché romance movies. Disgusting. But, to answer truthfully, yes, I do. I love her. I know it's a little early in our relationship or whatever, and I'm really not in any rush to put a ring on it anytime soon, but I love her. I've never loved anyone as much as I love Chloe."

"Not even me?" Her mom said in staged disbelief.

Beca rolled her eyes for the nth time that day. "You know what I meant. I mean, other than someone I haven't known my whole life, idiot."

"I'm going to put your love to the test," Her mom grinned. "And that was all I needed to hear to do that."

Beca glanced at her surreptitiously. "Mom." Beca groaned. "No. What's the point of meddling if we're already together? Just, let her leave this trip not totally traumatised,"

"Beca, think of this as a part of Mitchell initiation. It'll be fun,"

"For you," Beca added.

"For me." Her mom nodded.

Beca was about to say something else, but there was a crash from the kitchen that startled both of them.

" _Shit!"_

"Fuck," Beca swore, her aura instantly changing from light to worry. All Ellie had to do was blink and Beca had rushed off to Chloe, her hair being the only thing Ellie could make out, swishing through the doorway.

"Babe? What happened? Are you- _Jesus!"_ Beca gasped as she took in the sight of her girlfriend biting her lip as she looked at the oven, which was lying on its side, smashed. Glass was everywhere.

" _What did you do!?"_ Beca asked her incredulously, carefully stepping over the glass as she made her way to the redhead.

"I don't know! I was just trying to close the oven door," Chloe said dejectedly.

"You're a menace, Chloe Beale."

"I'm an idiot!" Chloe cried out, her eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"What? No you're not, Chlo,"

"Of course I am. Who else would fuck up a week spent with their girlfriend's mom so quickly?" She said. Beca flinched as Chloe swore; the bubbly teacher never swore (unless it was to get Beca blushing). She sighed, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist.

"Oh my god, baby, you haven't fucked anything up. Honestly, you haven't. All my mom's gonna do is laugh."

As if on cue, Ellie walked into the kitchen and immediately started to guffaw at the state of it. "Beca, you weren't kidding! Chloe really isn't built for the kitchen!"

"I tried to warn you."

Chloe smiled as she realised nothing was really wrong. "Sorry."

"Its fine, sweetie, really. That oven was getting too old anyway, I needed a reason to replace it. Come on, you two, go get ready. We're going out,"

"Where?"

"It's the twelfth of January, Beca. Where do you think we're going to go?"

 **A/N: I think I'm gonna leave it there guys. Hm okay, I can see that this chapter really wasn't as funny or as anything as the last, and I'm sorry for that. The truth is, I didn't actually think I would get so many hits for the first chapter! I mean, 47 followers? That's** _ **crazy**_ **for me for the first chapter! And then I kinda felt the pressure get to me, because you were all so kind and sweet in your reviews and stuff and kept saying about how much you think it's gonna be gold and you love it already, and I was like ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno because I didn't wanna let you all down for the second chapter. I'm not gonna lie, the real fun starts in the next chapter, and it won't stop until the end of the week they spend at her mom's house. But yeah, I kinda don't know what to make of this chapter. Did you like it? Honest opinion. Was it a let down?**

 **But thank you guys SO MUCH for all the followers and favourites and reviews and stuff. It rea** **lly warmed my lil bechloe heart that you all enjoyed it so much, I mean, it fucking terrified me because I didn't expect a phone call to get so many hits, but I'm so happy it did! I love every single one of you weirdos, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well,**

 **I must admit, this was kinda sincere compared to what I had planned, but I think I'm going to save what I had planned for the next chapter, so it can seriously be all fun! Actually, you know what, I feel like I included all that sincere stuff at different points in the chapter because I'm so used to having to write sincerity for Just Her Luck, it's almost like I've forgotten how to write fluff. But I am remembering, just like Dory!**

 **Just keep writing, Just keep writing…**

 **Reviews:**

Hammo: **Thank you so much! I got so so excited when you reviewed first haha, it really put a smile on my face .**

CaskettLover21: **Aw that's so sweet of you to say! I really didn't expect that kind of response to the first chapter, but I love that you think so highly of it! Was this chapter okay? I feel like it was 'silver', haha**

omACAgee: **I'm so happy!**

Shayna115: **Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad you liked the title haha, it was all I could come up with and it was so lazyyy agh it was like eating me inside.**

Trueblue28: **Are you really? That makes me so happy! But I feel like this chapter probably un-hooked you haha, it was so** _ **lame**_ **but I'm hoping chapter 3 is way better.**

Kaika-chan: **Aww shucks, you're making me blush!**

Shaoran009: **Aw you're welcome dude! I just feel like I've let you down with this second chapter…I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Writing these reviews I have realised I need to work on my self-esteem…**

 **I AM AMAZING, OKAY? THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I KNOW YOU ALL LIKED IT MORE THAN THE LAST CHAPTER! (** _ **even though I know you didn't cause it was crap...or was it?)**_

 **Okay, angel on my right shoulder? Is that what you wanted to hear?**

 **See you next time!**

 **Omg I know most of you are probably not reading this but I feel like this story is like a summer fling type of story that Imma treasure for the rest of my days but I'm still like dude it's the summer and all the free time I have that's got me thinking and writing and that's amazing but also like I feel so guilty to Just Her Luck and Baby Bellas because I'm like totally neglecting BB and I'm writing Just Her Luck but I haven't written a chapter as fast as I wrote this haha anyways nobody actually cares so byeeeeee!**


End file.
